Kagome's dream, Inuyasha's love
by Elizzi shawnainoakhurst
Summary: Rating a high PG13 for cursing and mention of rape. Kagome has a dream that a boy will steal her heart. Will this dream come true or will true love provail?
1. Kagome and Inuyasha Meet

**It's A High School Thing**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Kagome and Inuyasha Story**

………………………………………………………………………

Me: Hey, please no flames until the 2nd chapter, it's only my first story. I'd have to say sorry in advance for any missspellings. ( Is that spelled right?) Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!!!

**The Start Of Something Big.**

Kagome sat on her bed, staring at the rain. She had been awake for hours. _That dream_, she thought, _it's unreal it'll never happen_.

"Kagome, get up or you'll be late," her mom yelled.

"Ok," she yelled back, not pointing out that she was already dressed and ready for hours.  
She ran down stairs and went out the door, yelling bye to everyone. On her way she ran it to someone.

"Sorry", "Watch it, wench," the yelled at each other at the same time.

"What did you call me," Kagome roared.

"Wench, why got a problem," Inuyasha shot back.

"I'll deal with you later, I have to get to school," she said once she got all her books. Then, she ran off never seeing his face.

-----At School Office-----

"I'm here to show the new student around," Kagome stated softly to the secretary.

"Inu-yasha, this is Kagome your tour guide for the week. If you have any questions ask her," the secretary stated and went back to work.

That's him, the boy from my dream, Kagome thought and looked down at the schedule in her hand. "We have all the same classes so I'll be able to help you with anything you need."

"Ok, just start the tour wench," he replied.

"Don't call me that," she said walking out of the building.

"Why?"

"I said so."

"So?"

"Just drop it."

"Feh."

She toured the school and ended at the lunchroom at lunch. "You can sit with Songo Miroku and me for lunch."

"I've got nothing better to do," he said following her.

"You can sit," **whack**, "there?"

"What was that for?"

"I didn't know that would happen so don't blame me."

"Whatever."

"Hey Kagome, what happened in that dream last night? You called me at 2 in the mourning and I'm worried," Songo stated while Inu-yasha talked to Miroku.

"I wrote it down, here read it."

-----The Dream-----

"Please don't leave, please," Kagome sobbed.

"Why not I'm not in love with you and you don't love me so it's over," a strange boy said.

"But wait, I..."

"I don't care Kagome. I love Kikyo, get use to it."

Kagome collapsed in tears, "I love you!"

"Yeah but I don't."

He walked away with Kikyo, stopped then kissed her.

-----End of Dream-----

"Wow," Songo whispered, Kagome nodded.

"The boy in the dream is him, Inu-yasha," she whispered in reply.

"What dream?" Inu-yasha asked.


	2. The Truth is Told

Chapter 2

IAHST

Me: Thank for the review Tauna the tundra wolf. It means a lot to know someone read.

Ok, I have to say it even if I don't want to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I just write fan fiction about the characters. Cries

Recap: "Wow," Songo whispered, Kagome nodded.

"The boy in the dream is him, Inu-yasha," she whispered in reply.

"What dream," Inu-yasha asked.

Chapter 2

Kagome froze, _He heard me? No way!_ Kagome tensed up, she never lied before so she didn't want to start now."Well, I had a weird dream and I told Songo about," she said. _It's not a lie, _she thought.

"Is that true, Songo?" Songo nodded. "What do I have to do with this dream?"

"Well," Kagome said,"I had this dream and well, you were in part of it. It feaked me out, a boy I don't know in my dreams." The bell rang and Kagome ran to the choir room and sighed.

"'Sup?" Inuyasha asked as he came in the door. Kagome nearly collasped, _He's all of my classes. _She sat down and waitted for class to start."Kagome, what was your dream you can tell me."

"No, I won't tell you," she screamed right after the bell.

"Okay, so you'll tell all of us in the front of the class, and stay there the rest of the period," Mrs.Fujiwara.

Kagome hung her head,"Do I have to say names? I don't want to hurt anyone."

Mrs. Fujiwara shook her head,"No names."

Kagome told her dream to all of the dream with out names, she looked at the floor the whole time. Inuyasha sat there wondering, _I hurt her? I didn't even know her. _

"Ok, class dismissed," Mrs. Fujiwara said. letting them out a bit early.

"I was that boy wan't I?" Inuyasha questioned. Kagome nodded as they walked to class."Kagome, I'll never do that. I'm starting to figure out that..."

END OF CHAPTER

Me: Ha, a cliffhanger. Fine... I'll go on a bit more...

Back to chapter

"Hello, Kagome. Hello, stud muffin," Kikyo said strolling over to them in the sluttest outfit you can wear to school. Inuyahsa looked at Kagome and she nodded.

"Back off. I know who you are, if you need a bitch slap I'll be glad to give you one," Kagome said to Kikyo.

"Well, who's this?" Kikyo pointed to Inuyasha.

"A friend."

"Name?"

"Noneyou..."

"Uh..."

"Buisness." Kagome took Inuyasha's hand andguided him to class. "That. Evil. Little. Bitch."

"So, that's the girl that looks like you but sells her body for pleasure?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup, the stupid wentch..."

"That's my word." Inuyasha stopped Kagome and looked into her eyes. "Kagome, I think I lo..."

A/n: Ok please review. Thanks.


	3. Inuyasha Tell's His Feelings?

Thanks for the reviews.  
I won't update until 7 reviews next time so get some friends to read.  
Disclainer: Inuyasha is Kagome's not mine. Sobs. It's not fair, he's too hot!!!

Chapter 3

Inuyasha stopped Kagome and looked into her eyes. "Kagome, I think I lo..." The bell rang and they ran to their next class.

_Great, I don't sit next to him and he was going to tell me something, _Kagome thought.

The walk home

Kagome and Inuyasha were the first ones out of class, they walked home together and fell in an uncomfortable silence.  
"Kagome I was going to tell you earlier but..." Inuyasha cut short.

"Yes Inuyasha," Kagome looked up at him surprise in her eyes.

"I think I lo..." He began and was once again cut off.

"Hey, Kagome. What was the homework in math," Songo said running up to them.

"Can't you tell I'm about to tell Kagome I love her!!!" He roared, looked over at her schocked face and said. "I'm going to go..." He ran as fast as he could home,"Damn temper." He collasped on his bed. "I wonder how she's reacting to it."

With Kagome

"Did he... Did... No way," Kagome stumbled on her words.

Songo gigled,"You haven't acted like this since Koga. Sorry, sore topic."

Kagome looked over at her,"It's fine. I'm over it. Let's just hope Inuyasha dosen't fall for the same cruel twist of fate."

A/n: For all peoples to know, I hate Koga. He won't be in this story much, sorry to the Koga fan clubs. And I'll explain what he did next time. .


	4. Inuyahsa, Boy Friend? No way!

Thank you to all of the people who reviewed.  
_Amanda_-Thx!!! _Brianne C_- I'm looking into the messanger. _InuYasha-luver235_- I think he's hot anyway. _The Spiked Dragon_- Um, he kind of did. _Little Jack 2- Yeah_-A lot. She's really evil. _Yoshi ate my brother_- Koga and Kikyo, yes; Hojo, no.

Review......

Songo gigled,"You haven't acted like this since Koga. Sorry, sore topic."

Kagome looked over at her,"It's fine. I'm over it. Let's just hope Inuyasha dosen't fall for the same cruel twist of fate."

Now...........

Songo nodded, _Kagome got broken hearted when Kogo left her fr Kikyo. Kogo got dumped after he noticed that she was a bitch. _Songo sighed.

"What is it Songo?" Kagome looked over at her worried face.

"Nothing, it's just... If someone were writting this down,how would you explain what Koga did; for hypohetical resons."

"He made me fall in love, two timed me with Kikyo, and when I found out, stopped on my heart with steal-toed boots."

"Oh, ok."

The Next Day(Saturday)....

"Hey, Inuyasha." Kagome said walking by him, hestopped and looked at her. "Yes, I'm talking to you." She giggled,"Do you want to go to with me to get a soda?"

"Sure," he rubbed the back of his neck. 'She's acting like nothing happened,' he thought. She smiled and started walking Inuyasha at her side.

"Kagome, you know that I really do l-"

"Hey, Kagome. Long time no see. Didn't you miss me," a voice came from behide them that made Kagome freeze and whirl around.

"Koga!!! Leave me alone," Kagome began.

"Come on, babe. I know you missed me, you know that you havn't got a boy friend and waitted for me to come back to you."

"Your wrong, I have a boy friend and don't care aabout you."

"Who?"

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and stepped closer to him,"Inuyasha." Inuyasha stood there confused. 'I'm going out with Kagome?'

"What?!" Koga roared and stormed off.

"I'm your boy friend? When did that happen."

"Yesterday, when you said you loved me."

"Oh," Inuyasha blushed, wondering what Miroku would say. He talked to him the night before on how to tell girls that you like them. Kagome giggled and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush more.

"Hello Kagome, Hot stuff," Kikyo said walking over to them. She put her arm on Inuyasha's shoulder and pulled his head to hers, kissing him passionatly.


	5. An Annoying Little Side Note

**_Sorry, the chapter is going to be late. I accadently deleted it, and am in the process of rewriting it. Thanks for the reviews, the chapter soon!_**

* * *

**_Hint: _**A false promiss gets noone nowhere for long... 


	6. Promise

Kagome blinked and ran. "Must not cry," she told herself as she ran to Songo's house,"I'll be ok."

With Inuyasha...

He pulled away from Kikyo, conplete shock on his face. "Wha..."

Kikyo giggled,"She'll never take you from me now. She promissed, the man that loved her next would prove it bynot kissing me. You failed, so if she keeps her promiss then you must say you never loved her for a month then you can have her."

Inuyasha stared at her dumbfounded, he looked in the direction Kagome ran and went after her. "I love Kagome, but if I have to say I don't to get you; I will."

With Kagome...

Kagome sobbed into Songo's shoulder asshe patted her back,"It's ok, everything will be fine. He loves you."

"That's why it's not fine. If he loves me and Kikyo said something, then...I can't love him," she wispered to Songo collasing into a fit of tears.

"Go home Kagome. I'll talk to Miroku and Inuyasha and report to you. Ok?"

"Ok, Songo. Thank you so much." Kagome got up and went outside into the warm light. Some ran into her and she let herself fall to the ground.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said pulling her to her feet.

"Do you love me or Kikyo?"


	7. The Dare and The Voice

I'm extremely sorry about how long this chapter took. My computer crashed and it took awail to write on diffrent computers. Thanks to the only person that reviewed. I won't mention names. CoughInuYasha-luver235Cough.I'll try to make my chapters longer. Alright enough of this to the story!

Recap:

"Kagome," Inuyasha said pulling her to her feet.

"Do you love me or Kikyo?"

Now:

"But Kagome, I..."

"Awnser me or I'll never love you." She looked at him no emotion in her eyes.

"Kikyo. I love Kikyo." 'So she told him,' she thought thenlooked away.

"Fine. Have fun with the town's Hore House." She turned and marched away not letting anyone see the tears on her cheeks.

After a week and a day...

"Hello, wench," Inuyasha said to Kagome as he walked to school.

"Don't call me that you Baka!" She screamed. She stomped off and headed for the school.

With Songo and Miroku...

"They're really turned to enimies. I hope they'll still love each other," Songo sighed.

"Well, if there love is true it'll last." Miroku smiled.

"True but...Why you little." Smack. "I told you NOT to do that!" Songo stomped away and Miroku got off the ground with a giant hand print on his cheek.

"Men," Kagome and Songo said at the same time.

They sat in their class and finally got to lunch.

"Hey Kagome, can I borrow your book for english?"

"Sure Songo." Kagome handed her the book. Silence...

"Um, Kagome..." Miroku smiled at her.

"What?" She questioned hesatintly.

"I dare you to kiss Inuyasha." He smiled smuggly at her, she looked at him in shock.

"What! No way. It'll happen as soon as Songo kisses you." Songo blushed and looked at the table. She looked up at Miroku and kissed him quickly.

"Now just do it already," Songo said and stared at a surprised Miroku, stars in his eyes. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was staring at him food. She sat close to him and tapt his shoulder. He looked at her.

"What do you want?" She sighed and got closer to him, all most kissing him.

"Inuyahsa? What are you doing sitting with her?" An annoying voice came from behind them.

"Nothing, she had something to tell me." He moved away from her and got up. "Where do you want to sit?" He went away with Kikyo. Kagome stared at Miroku, nearly in tears.

"Never make me do that, ever again." She grabbed her bag and ran off. Inuyasha looked after her, wanting to run after her, knowing he couldn't.

With Kagome...

She ran until her legs gave out and walked slowly towards the shrine at her house. Wiping away tears and sitting before it she prayed, with hope.

"Please, please let me love him and let no bad happen after I keep my promise." She heard something behind her, turning to it nothing in sight. She shook her head and felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice in her ear.

"Hi, Kagome. We're going to have some fun." Her eyes widened and she screamed.

With Inuyasha...

"Inuyashie, come with me. Please?" Kikyo stuck out her lip and puppy eyed him.

"Fine." She giggled and got up, pulling him with her. She brought him to the parking lot and got into one of the cars, signing for him to join her. He narrowed his eyes and got in, knowing something was wrong.

"Kiss me," she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him toward her. He shook his head and plled away from her.

"Kagome would never forgive me if I did anything to hore like you. Plus, your way more of a bitch then I expected." Kikyo grinned and laughed evilly.

"Wrong awnser, Hun." A pair of hands came from behind his seat and covered his mouth in a cloth. He coughed and tryed to fight back but passed out.

A.N Alright, I tryed to make it longer but oh well. Shrugs. Please review and I have a poll for you. Thanks for reading until next time. See ya.

What color should Inuyasha's hair be anddose he havedog ears?

a.) Black with dog ears.  
b.) White with dog ears.  
c.) Black without dog ears.  
d.) White without dog ears.


	8. Kidnapping and A Threat

A.n.: Thanks for the reviews. I'll post an other chapter soon, hope you like this one.

Chapter 8…

Kagome felt a sharp pain on her temple and quickly lost consciousness. When she woke up Inuyasha was beside her, unconscious. She shook him lightly to no effect.

"Wake up, Inuyasha. Please. Why did you bring us here?" She yelled and looked at her surroundings. A brick wall on one side, bars on the rest, with a plain view of more brick and a hall.

"Well, Naruku. If you really wanted be to suffer why wait? You can kill me and Kikyo can take my place. You said that she could." She narrowed her eyes and held Inuyasha closer to her, 'If I die, he'll never know I love him.' She gently kissed his cheek, knowing he won't remember this.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's eyes flashed open and he stared up at her. "Where are we and who's this ass who's trying to kill me?" He growled softly and looked around.

"Inuyasha! Thank god you're alright." She held him close and cried softly. "I want you to know, I lov…"

"Hello, you two." A smile spread across two faces in front of them. Naruku snickeredas Kikyo sighed and spoke up. "You know, Inuyasha's mine and Kagome… well let's say you and Naruku will get to know each other better when you serve under him or he kills you. Which ever comes first."

"You'll never kill me and you'll never have Inuyasha," Kagome got up and screamed at her. "Never!" In one swift move Kagome was on the floor.

"I really don't care what you think. If you get in my way, I'll make sure Naruku rapes you before you die. Then, it will be bye bye Kagome." Kagome got on her knees, tears on her face.

"Bitch," Kagome muttered. In a quick flash Kikyo kicked Kagome, who was spralled across the floor. Inuyasha sat there watching this, not daring to move. Earlier Naruku walked behind him and placed a blade at his neck, which was held there during the whole fight.

"Come on now Kikyo. Let's settle our plans so this bitch will be in my bed and the ass will be your's." Naruku walked out of the room closly followed by Kikyo.

A.n.: Ok, please review soon. Thanks.


	9. The Potion and a known FACT

Thank you again for reviewing. Me, being the person I am, will say that I'm evil and things may take a turn for the worse or liven up and then get worse.

Chapter 9

Kagome cried into Inuyasha chest as he stroked her long hair, waitting for a chance to get back at the bitch.

'Kikyo, I will kill you and you'll never know it was me,' Inuyasha thought. Kagome looked up at him and noticed what he saw. The bitch and the rapest walking into the room again. Kagome kissed Inuyasha for the last time, then got up ready to meet her fate.

"Kagome, you'll got with Naruku and he'll equipt you with your new 'uniform'. Inuyasha stay here and be prepared to lose your memories of ever going to that high school with Kagome." Kikyo grinned and placed chains on Kagome's wrists and ankels, making it harder for her to walk. After she openned the door to the cell she pushed her out and locked the door back tightly.

"Well, come with me. If you don't hurry I'll make you wait on me in nothing." Naraku grinned and Kagome got up and followed him to seperate room. Inuyasha was left with Kikyo.

With Kagome...

Kagome looked around the bare room; a bed, a dresser, a tray with food and water, and a small light hanging from the ceilling. Naraku laid apair of extremely small shorts and a black tank top on the bed.

"Change, I know I'm right here but you being a vergin won't last long in here." Kagome looked at him in furry and spit at him.

With Inuyasha...

Kikyo set out the ingrediants for the forgeting brew infront of the cell and started the hex. With a slight grin she sang out a chant and Inuyasha fell asleep, all of his memories falling into a deep tranceful sleep.

"This will work nicely, if I only knew all the people who he is friends with. Then, it may be worth it." Kikyo smiled and added two hairs, one Kagome's and one Inuyasha's. That's when it happened, a strand of her hair fell in on accident. So, finished the brew and placed it in a cell, if it were to spill or dirt would be cast into it the spell would brake.

With Songo and Miroku...

"Were areKagome and Inuyasha? Didn't they say they'd meet us here?" Songo looked around a bit worried.

"Don't worry they'll be here. In the mean time, what do you say to sitting down and relaxing for a moment?" Miroku waitted for the slap, he knew his hand was on her ass but she didn't say a word. She turned to him with a smile and caught him off guard.

"Yes, let's do that." She turned and took his hand, leading him to the tree on the edge of the parking lot of the school. His walked with her still stunned and looked at the ground. "You know, you're really not that bad of a guy. Just keep your hands off me."

"Um, ok..." He looked at her and she stopped at the tree, sitting down. "Songo, I have a question: Will you go out with me?"

"..." She stared at him and looked at the ground. "...Miroku, of course. I'd love to, just one question for you; what took you so long?"

Please review andI'm sorry this took so long.


	10. The End is the Beginning

Dear Readers:

For you've information, I will no longer be writing fanfictions. I will be moving to a place with little power and no internet. I hope you enjoy my final chapter. :Sobs.:

Elizzi

Chapter 10: The End is the Beginning...

Kagome's POV...

Kagome sat on the ground of a vaccent lot and looked around: a bowl of what looked to be flowers, a dog-eared man, and a preistess who were unconcious. They looked familiar yet she didn't know them. She got up and looked at the watch she was wering; 4:30 pm. She had enough time to meet Songo and Miroku at 4:45. She walked towards the school and forgot completly about the dog-eared boy.

Inuyasha POV...

Sitting up and noticing a bowl with herbs Inuyasha kicked it over. "Damn flowers," he murmured and walked towards the school. Suddenly everything hit him, Kagome was with Naraku and he was stuck with Kikyo. He looked over at her limp body and ran yelling, "Kagome!"

Once he reached the school he saw Kagome with Songo and Miroku. He yelled to themfrom afoot away. "Hell, why didn't you stay with me Kagome?" He looked at her puzzled, waved his arm infront of her face, and noticed she couldn't see or hear him. "A life with out you isn't worth living." He ran to his home a thought in his head. 'I have to do this if I will never be with her.'

Kikyo's POV...

Kikyo woke at 5 o'clock that day, everyone was gone except for Naraku. "Naraku... What happened?" She looked at him and he stared at her.

"You lied, Kagome's not mine and you will pay for it." Naraku grinned evilly and grabbed Kikyo's hair pulling her head back. He held a knife to her throught and sliced it open, she died before she fell to the ground. He smiled and held the knife at his own neck and pushed it into his skin. "See you in death my love." He fell to the ground no life left in him.

Kagome's POV...

Kagome ran to Inuyasha's house, 'he may be home.' She thought as she ran. 'We may be able to live in peace.' She finally got to his home, the door open. She looked inside, seeing Inuyasha with his shoulder to the wall, a rusty sword through his stomic.

"No..." She wispered. She saw the sword completly though his back. "I love you, meet me in Heaven." She smiled, tears falling freely. She knelt next to him, the sword's point facing her. She hugged him and felt the sword go through her. She died as she saw in her dreams... By Inuyasha's side.

AN: I hope you liked my demented and twisted story. It's Romeo and Juliet at a diffrent angle. What happens to them after they die is your choice. I just hope you never kill yourself because of love.


End file.
